


Horseshoes and hand grenades

by romans



Category: Supernatural, Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Crossover, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-25
Updated: 2012-08-25
Packaged: 2017-11-12 20:37:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 757
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/495407
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/romans/pseuds/romans
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kate knocks her shoulder against his arm while they're walking, gives him a sidewise look.</p><p>"We should compare notes," she says, "see if we can find out where it might have gone."</p><p>"I'll show you mine if you'll show me yours," Dean says.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Horseshoes and hand grenades

They meet at Harvelle's, the first time. "Meet" might be a generous term, when all they exchange are names and bodily fluids, sweating it out in the men's bathroom. Kate shoves him up against the wall and then hooks her fingers through his belt loops to pull him back for a kiss, and, yeah, Dean can work with that. 

He doesn't really expect to see her again. 

*

Six months later, in a paper warehouse in Santa Monica, he's staring down the barrel of a shotgun and finds Kate at the other end, her own gun pointed unwaveringly at his head. 

Dean swears and jerks the shotgun up and away so that it's pointing at the ceiling, and she lowers her gun slowly. 

"What are you doing here?" Dean hisses, even though it's kind of obvious.

"Hunting a bloodthirsty man-eating ghoul," Kate says, and then she smirks. He notices that she has a machete jammed into the side of her boot. 

Something rustles in the distance, and she hefts her gun and disappears into the shadows. Dean follows her, keeping half an eye on the room and half an eye on the way her jeans curve around her ass.

It turns out that the ghoul has up and left the warehouse, leaving a nest of sticky pulp and half of the general manager behind it, so they make an anonymous call to the cops and then head back to their cars. Kate knocks her shoulder against his arm while they're walking, gives him a sidewise look. 

"We should compare notes," she says, "see if we can find out where it might have gone."

"I'll show you mine if you'll show me yours," Dean says. 

 

*

 

They do actually compare notes, eventually. They're lying in bed, sweat-soaked and mutually satisfied, when Kate turns to look at him. Her eyes are soft in the moonlight, and her hair falls in tousled golden waves around her face. 

"Why did you start?" she asks. She reaches out to trace the handprint on his shoulder, and he stifles an involuntary shudder. 

"It's sort of the family business," he says. She nods. 

"Same here," she says. "We've been hunters for centuries." 

"Yeah," Dean says. He reaches out to touch her hair. "My mom didn't want me to be a hunter," he says. 

"And yet here you are," she says. "How'd that happen?" She tucks her head into the curve of his shoulder. Her breasts brush his arm as she breathes.

"She died in a fire," Dean says, and she stops breathing for a moment.

"I'm sorry," she says quietly, and he wants to laugh, because he's heard it a million times over, in every new town and every new school, from every girl who shared his bed. Even _Castiel_ hadn't come up with anything better. He remembers how _young_ she had been that night, cradling his father's lifeless body. She was sorry. He was sorry. Everyone was sorry, and it doesn't mean shit. 

"Me too," he says. She squeezes his hand, and then turns over to burrow into the comforter. Dean follows suit.

They'll pretend it never happened in the morning. 

 

*

 

Two days later they track the ghoul to a cemetery on the other side of town. After that it's just a matter of waiting to catch it off guard. Kate decapitates with two brutal hacks of her machete, and hews the thing in half for good measure. 

"Just making sure," she says, when she sees the look on Dean's face. Her hands and neck are spattered with gore. It seems a little overkill, but Dean can't exactly point fingers there. 

They burn the remains and then trail awkwardly out to their cars. 

"Nice working with you," Dean says, and she nods. 

"See you around, maybe," Kate says. "I'm heading up north to visit my brother. Where are you headed?" 

"Not sure," he says, shrugging. "Wherever the work takes me." 

"I hear there's a werewolf problem up north," Kate says. She leans against the side of her truck, vibrant in the moonlight. "I could use a hand rooting them out." 

Her smile is beautiful. 

Dean thinks of the night before, of the strained silences over the last two days, and shakes his head. "I'm heading to North Dakota," he says. "I've got family out there."

She purses her lips. "Okay," she says. "You be careful out there." 

"You too," he says. 

"Always," Kate says. And then she shoves her machete behind the seat of her truck and takes off into the night, and she's gone.


End file.
